Softly Falling
by ebgb08
Summary: The War is over and Harry is immortal, his friends are dead, and he wants to start over, so he heads to Japan to figure out how to take over the corporations his father and Sirius left him. AU book 5,6, and 7. war ended Christmas of year 5 Harry is 15.
1. Prolouge

AN: hey guys! I'm sorry! It's been forever since I've written anything and now I come out with a totally different story! I've been reeeeaaaally busy lately and this little plot bunny has been hopping around my head for a week now so hopefully this will go quickly! This is just the prologue so it's really short so don't kill me cause Ill have the 1st chapter up before the end of the day! :P On my other stories if someone wants to adopt one of them or use the ideas in them you are more than welcome to just mention me in a note or something :D as for adopting one let me know and I'll put a note in my summary of that story to go find your profile Thanks guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School anime!

**Warning! This will have angst, gore, slash, child abuse, and possibly rape! So you don't like? DON'T READ!...**kay I'm good :P

Prologue:

~Begin dream state~

_The stench of burnt flesh and death oozed through the battlefield, and surrounded the last standing warrior. His long slightly, wavy hair that once was in a sharply pulled back ponytail now fell in disarray around his shoulders and feathered his lower back. Old haunted emerald green eyes peered out of a sharply angled face covered in soot and grime with a single tear trailing slowly downwards. Faces gazed blankly up at him, faces of friends, of teachers, and fellow warriors all now stiff in unyielding sleep. Walking through the sea of death and decay with blood seeping through his clothes and painting his alabaster skin red, Harry Potter said his farewell to those he would never again see, as his immortality rose like a behemoth of despair choking and drowning him in foreshadowed everlasting loneliness. As the carnage rose like a flood to encompass him, eyes flew wide in panic as the warrior struggled to get away from the grasping hands and betrayed eyes of the dead. _

End Dream State~

Harry jerked awake with a gasp, shivering as his memories threatened to overwhelm him with despair. Drawing a shaky hand down his face he glanced around him to ensure that the other passengers in first class hadn't noticed him having a small break down. Sighing in relief as nobody even twitched in his direction he jumped as the seat belt light dinged and the flight attendant informed them of their descent and near arrival to Tokyo, Japan. Buckling the seat belt a delicate hand reached up to shift aside the loose hair to behind his ear, he glanced towards the city rising towards them, and fingered his acceptance letter to the prestigious Ouran Academy.

'Hopefully, I will be able to learn how to run all of the companies my father and godfather left me,' with that final thought Lord Harry Potter-Black stepped into his new role as head of the Potter-Black corporations.

AN: KAY! Hope you liked! But I've gotta get out of the computer lab and back home so Ch 1 will be up in about two hours!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: The host club portion where Harry first finds out about it is not a real episode! It just happens to be the day before the physical exams kay? Kay :P hope you like!

SAME DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS AS PROLOUGE

Chapter 1:

Stepping out of the taxi Harry shut the door and stood staring up at the elegant if slightly flamboyant school in front of him. Shrugging off his indecision he glided up to the front doors before making his way to the superintendent's office, to get a schedule and hopefully directions to a cheap apartment, seeing as it was the second week of term he hurried so as not to get caught in any crowds.

Coming to the door with the plaque reading Suoh Yuzuru, Harry took a deep breath and knocked lightly before entering as he heard a curt "Enter" from inside. As he entered he didn't notice the glinting light coming off of a pair of glasses from a boy sitting in a window seat typing away on his laptop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After getting everything settled with Mr. Suoh and asking about some apartment s and their prices, Harry had to refrain from slapping his forehead and settled for asking if the school had any scholarship students he could speak with. At the devious smirk and getting directions shoved into his hand he noticed that the school was over and was told this was where Fujioka Haruhi would be located.

Shrugging Harry opened the door to the third music room only to be showered by rose petals and soft music, blinking in confusion he took an unsure step back before a much taller than his own 5' 3" stature with glasses and impeccable clothing stood in front of him, making him take yet another step back.

"May we help you with anything?" The slightly calculating look in the boy's eyes before the glasses flashed hiding any emotion made Harry just a tad nervous causing him to cross his arms over his thin chest and look off to the left briefly.

"Ummm, yes I'm looking for Fujioka-san, do you know where they are?" Harry shifted his feet before glancing back up at the slightly intimidating boy to catch his curious look before he nodded, stepped back into the room, and motioned for him to follow. Hurrying after the guy Harry's eyes flicked back and forth taking in the curious and slightly scary looking girls surrounding several gorgeous boys all starring at him. When the guy leading him came to a stop Harry had to deftly side-step him in order not to crash into him, in front of them was a girl who was currently dressed as a boy and surrounded by girls like the other guys in the room. Giving her a curious look for it but keeping his mouth shut as he knew asking questions could get him in trouble having learned that lesson at a young age. "Fujioka-san?"

"Yes?" The soft tones of her voice confirmed that she was a girl as large light brown eyes looked up at him, (she was sitting down).

"May I talk to you outside for a moment? It's nothing bad just something I need your help on, Suoh-Sama gave me your name when I asked him about it." The musical quality of his voice carried in the room and caused a few raised eyebrows.

"Sur…"Fujioka-san was cut off by the tall blonde boy who immediately began yelling about how Daddy wouldn't let poor Haruhi-chan to talk to some weird girl/boy who might kidnap her, or some such nonsense. Fujioka-san merely rolled her eyes before walking towards a side door causing Harry to follow her after bowing to the boy who first showed him in causing his ponytailed hair to slip around to the front causing gasps as his current shirt was black and nobody had noticed it before.

When the, what looked like a kitchen, door closed behind them the girl turned towards him in askance, "What can I do for you?.."

"Oh umm, Potter Harry, you may call me Harry. I was wondering if you knew where any reasonable apartments are, as Suoh-sama could only tell me the outrageously priced variety," Harry got an understanding look as Fujioka-san once again rolled her eyes, no doubt imagining what the superintendant thought of as "reasonable".

"Then you may call me Haruhi. And yes, I do know some places would you like me to write the addresses down or go with you? I do not mind going with you if you want." She had a contemplative look on her face as she thought of all the apartments her and her dad had looked at.

"Umm, well, do you know of any that I would be able to move into today? I just got in and the moving van is just waiting for me to tell them the address and I don't really want to stay in a hotel as it would just draw attention." The uncomfortable look on Harry's face made Haruhi-san think some more before nodding.

"There is an apartment that just opened up above my own if you want to look at it? I know the landlady and she would definitely be willing to let you move in today if you do want it, and I know where the market and surrounding stores are too so I could show you around," Haruhi-san said with a questioning look.

Harry looked at her a little shocked she would be willing to have him live in the same apartment complex as her nodded quickly. Getting a soft smile in return he hesitantly smiled back.

"I have to finish up my club duties first but if you don't mind waiting I could take you right after that?" When Harry nodded Haruhi turned around and opened the door to find that the tall blonde boy, who looked a lot like Suoh-sama, had been pressed up against it causing him to fall into the room with a squeak. When Haruhi-san barely even glanced at him before walking back to her pervious spot to immediately be set upon by various girls all wanting to know what the new guy wanted, Harry hesitantly reached out a slim hand to help his senpai up.

As the much larger hand grasped his in order to stand Harry tried not to tense up too much seeing as he was the one to have instigated the contact. Getting a mumbled thank you Harry simply nodded and wrapped his arms back around his chest before moving further into the kitchen and sitting carefully at the small, but elegant table. When the door was closed, though a crack was left, Harry put his head down in exhaustion and slipped into a slight doze.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not hearing the door open again Harry jerked out of his seat, and consequently the large hand which had been shaking him, and under the table pulling his knees to his chest and shivering violently. When a large shadow covered the entrance to the table Harry whimpered and tried to squeeze into even more of a ball before soft rumbling words worked their way into his conscious mind, causing him to raise terrified eyes to soft, worried brown eyes.

"I will not hurt you. I am Morinozuka Takashi, you may call me Mori. Haruhi, asked me to come and get you as the club is over. Are you alright?" The soft halting sentences made it seem as if the guy, Mori-san, was unused to speaking so much.

As Harry registered what was being said he flushed in embarrassment before nodding and asking, "Can, will you move back, please?" As the man? moved back Harry scooted out and stood up noticing the guy was a whole foot taller than him causing him to crane his head back in order to see him. "Thank you, I'm sorry I jumped like that you just startled me." A small delicate hand reached up to brush his long bangs back behind his ear as he ducked his head.

"Aa," with that the taller guy stepped back and opened the door waiting for him to step through before following the ghostly pale boy into the now mostly empty club room.

Haruhi motioned for Harry to join her where the other boys were located so Harry made his way over to her swiftly, as Mori-san followed and moved to pick up a boy about three inches shorter than Harry himself, causing Harry to look at him worried before noticing that he was actually very well built under the clothes he was wearing so his height was not the cause of malnutrition as Harry's was.

"Harry-kun, these guys are all part of the Host Club that you saw today, the guy with the glasses is Ootori Kyoya, the tall blonde is Suoh Tamaki, the short blonde one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, though everyone calls him Hani, the tall one is Morinozuka Takashi, everyone calls him Mori, and the twins are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru. Guys this is Potter Harry-san," at her descriptive introduction everyone looked at Harry as he looked at them.

Harry bowed, "It's nice to meet you." Which caused the host club to say something similar in return all at once.


	3. Chapter 2 CAKE!

AN: YAY! I love reviews! Thanks you guys are awesome! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Gruesome Mushroom:** thank you for pointing that out! I hadn't read their story before you told me but I have now read it and see what you mean and I will try to steer clear of any copycat like sequences :P

**Warnings and Disclaimer are the same as in the prologue!**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry's arms came up to wrap around his chest as the entire Host Club looked at him with curiosity. Haruhi rolled her eyes and decided she had enough of the Host's antics for one day and lightly tapped Harry's shoulder to get him to follow her as she waved off the general protests of the twins and Tamaki. "We should be going so you have time to settle in before you have to sleep. You are welcome to eat dinner with me and my dad if you want?"

A slightly shaking hand pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes once more as he glanced at Haruhi nervously, "Uhmmm, I'm not sure I should, I don't want to impose even more than I am."

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be imposing you would be letting me get to know my new neighbor. Plus, I bought too many ingredients for just me and my dad so you would be doing me a favor," the sideways glance at Harry's too thin body went unnoticed by the fidgeting boy.

Harry rubbed his arms before unsurely nodding his head, "If you are sure I would be happy to join you for dinner. Would you mind if I brought desert? It's just I love to bake and I was going to make something once I got settled anyway, so this way I could share it too, but only if you want me too."

This statement earned him a smile from the girl masquerading as a boy, "That would be great! If you don't have time to do it though, don't worry too much okay? I think we have some cookies at the house so don't rush okay?" Tentatively smiling at his possible new friend Harry nodded his consent, following her onto the train.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opening the door to the empty apartment the landlady went on about the rent and the rules in order to stay there, Harry tuned her out as he took in the much larger apartment than Haruhi's had been causing him to stare at it in surprise. Seeing his look the landlady huffed and told him, "It's the largest floor plan we have and the only one available right now, it's not much but it's what we have. If you don't want it…"

"NO!" Harry coughed as his slightly panicked shout ended and began in a calmer voice, "No I just wasn't expecting it to be so roomy. This is perfect, actually as I'm claustrophobic so I was really a little worried that it would be too small. I'll take it!" He smiled beatifically at the older lady to show he meant no harm by his shout.

"Well alright then, we just need to fill out some paper work and get the deposit and first month rent and then you are welcome to move in today if you want to. Wait here while I go get the necessary papers. This is shortest time this apartment has been empty in over twenty years! I was afraid it would be months before someone was willing to move in here again." The muttering landlady made her way back downstairs to the small office and left the boy to look around in curiosity.

Moving through the roomy apartment of three bedrooms and one full bath and one bathroom with a shower and toiletry area, something he really didn't need but didn't mind either, Harry was glad it was big as he didn't need to be having panic attacks every morning when he woke up. Noticing that the kitchen looked like it had all brand new appliances he moved forward to check it out, jumping when the landlady said, "Ah yes, we had to redo the whole kitchen as the previous renters destroyed most of it and they actually paid to get it all fixed as well as upgraded! Which was a first as most just want to leave this place behind, and don't pay to fix up their mess, so I was very thankful that they did. Now we can fill these out and I'll leave you to settle in. First is…"

The next thirty minutes were spent filling out all the necessary paper work and listening as the landlady talked about not caring about pets as long as they were house trained and didn't tear up the apartment. Harry's shoulders slumped as he remembered Hedwig and her brave dive to intercept an Avada Kedavra in his stead. He straightened out though before the landlady noticed and continued signing and nodding his head to what she was saying.

After letting the old woman out of his house Harry leaned against the front door in relief for all of four seconds before pulling his cell phone out and calling the moving van to come and bring his stuff inside. Spelling the entrance to the door with a benevolence charm, in order to make the movers less likely to steal, or 'forget' something of his, Harry left to find the grocery store Haruhi had told him directions to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stood undecided in front of Haruhi's front door with the triple chocolate with raspberry cream icing and filling held in his hands, wondering whether he should knock or not, when the door opened and a man that was dressed as a woman opened the door with a flourish and said, "Welcome! Come in, come in! I see my little Haruhi has once more made a wonderful friend! And such a pretty one this time! It's about time she made a girl friend you know?"

Harry flushed deep red in embarrassment for being mistaken for a girl before noticing the teasing glint in the man's eyes and ducked his head offering the cake to, who was obviously Haruhi's dad, Fujioka Ryoji. "Uhmm, Haruhi-san said I could bring desert, I hope cake is okay."

"Ooooh! What kind is it? I love cake! And call me Ranka dear, everyone does," as the slightly eccentric man walked towards the kitchen with the cake and set it down before opening it, Ranka paused in shock at the exquisite looking cake which sat before him. "WOW! You made this?" The surprise could clearly be heard in his voice as he continued looking at the three tiered cake with delicate chocolate designs and raspberry cream frosting in a swirl pattern on top.

The flush that had just about gone away came back sevenfold at the comment before tentatively nodding his assent which got him a very impressed and still shocked look from Ranka-san. Haruhi chose that moment to come into the room wearing a light sundress with a bow to hold her bangs to the side and looked at the cake in slight shock as well, "Harry-kun, you didn't have to go through all that just for us! It looks amazing! You should become a baker."

Harry just shrugged and wrapped his arms sheepishly around his chest once again before asking how her day had been, causing the two Fujioka's to go into motion and set the table waving Harry off when he offered to help. The evening went smoothly and when they finished the desert portion Ranka seemed to be in some kind of bliss filled moment and Haruhi was in awe of Harry as Harry blushed down to his roots once again. "Do you mind if we take the top tier off and let Hani-sempai try it? He loves sweet things and I bet he would love you forever if you gave it to him," seeing Harry's confused shrug Haruhi stood, and carefully placed the top tier into a bakers box that was in a set she had bought for somebody's birthday, she handed it back to Harry with instructions to give to Hani-sempai the next day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;::::::::::::::

AN: KAY! That's it for now! Tell me what you think! :P I know that Harry being able to bake has been done before but I need a way for him to be back in the Host's presence for the next day after the exams have finished! This way poor Harry can't run off! hehehe


End file.
